


April Showers

by MommaUrsa



Series: Batbrats AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part about living in the manor is not having to worry about staying dry during thunderstorms. Instead, he has to worry about his youngest sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

            It was storming that night. The manor’s walls shook with the rolling thunder and the rooms lit up with each crack of lightning. Jason was having a hard time sleeping in his warm mess of blankets, but he was grateful. He could hear the consistent pitter-patter of rain pelting the roof above and not once did the roof leak. He was warm and dry in the safety of his bed.

            He stiffened when he heard his door creak open. Another crack of thunder had his intruder making a soft, frightened gasp. Light, tiny feet raced across the plush carpet, barely making a noise with each swift step. The footsteps were familiar enough to make Jason relax as he sat up in the bed.

            “Baby bat,” Jason sighed as his blue eyes met the child’s. “Why aren’t you in Dick’s room?”

Damian tugged on the comforter, brows furrowed in concentration. He was trying to climb onto the bed without letting go of the large, stuffed bat that was almost as tall as him. He was clinging to the stuffed animal with enough force to make his tiny knuckles turn white with his grip.

            The child finally looked up at his brother before holding an arm up, beckoning Jason to lift him. “Up,” he growled the order. His thin lips turned down into a scowl once the thunder cracked again. “Up!”

            Jason rolled his eyes before leaning over and pulling the three-year-old onto the bed. Damian pressed his bat between them, and then tucked his head beneath Jason’s chin. More thunder rolled across the sky, causing the child to chump and knock his head against the teen’s head.

            “Ouch!” Jason scowled, but pulled the child against his chest. “It ain’t gonna hurt you, Damian.”

            “Tt,” the child spat. He wiggled into the space beside Jason. “Sleep,” he ordered.

            The teenager rolled his eyes again before curling around his little brother. He wrapped his arms around the child, and then pulled Damian close. “Dick told you the bat would protect you.”

            Damian’s nose wrinkled as he buried his face in the bat’s soft wing. “Father will be home soon?”

            “Dick and B will be home soon,” Jason confirmed. He ruffled Damian’s soft hair. “You can stay here until they get home.”

            “Tt,” Damian spat again, and, God, did Jason hate that noise. “Goodnight, Jay.”

            Jason smiled, eyes drifting shut as he pulled the blankets over them. “Goodnight, baby bat.”


End file.
